1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method which can recognize a user's gesture, and can perform control based on the recognized gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a method of operating an information processing apparatus such as a television receiver or personal computer by giving the apparatus an instruction from a user by means of his or her gesture is proposed. According to such a method, it is possible to remotely control an information processing apparatus without using an input device such as a mouse, keyboard, and a remote controller.
As a method of capturing movements of a gesture or the like, for example, a technique for distinguishing an action or a state of a movement of a subject is proposed (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-323604).
The method described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-323604 is only a method for detecting that a subject has moved. However, if a cursor is left displayed at the detected position, the cursor is not able to follow the movement of a hand in some cases, which is rather an obstacle to the operation by gesture than a help.